


Play Time

by Sierra_Hotel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of kink negotiation, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple A - Freeform, mentions of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Hotel/pseuds/Sierra_Hotel
Summary: Andrade's trying to do a Twitter Q&A, Angel's trying to read. Austin's watching a movie but the way he's nibbling on a pen is very distracting.
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Angel Garza/Austin Theory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/gifts).



Angel's been trying to read his book for the past fifteen minutes but he keeps getting distracted. Andrade's on the other bed with his laptop, doing a Q&A, while Austin is watching something on his tablet on the couch. Everything should be fine but he still can't concentrate on his book. And Austin is the reason why. The younger man seems oblivious to Angel's struggles, happily absorbed into whatever he's watching. The issue is he's found what looks to be a pen and he's nibbling on it absentmindedly. 

It's something Angel's noticed since the first time he was introduced to the younger man, clearly remembering walking into the meeting room to find Zelina and Austin already inside. He'd immediately been drawn to staring at the way the young man was biting his bottom lip, probably from nerves at not knowing why he'd been called into this meeting. He hadn't been teaming with Zelina long, had been worried when Andrade had gotten injured before their tag team match, but hearing they had plans to still go ahead with it by inserting Austin on to Zelina's team was reassuring.

There'd been plenty of instances since then: Austin chewing on his straw during lunches, pens during meetings, gum, whatever he could find it seemed. The kid always had to have something in his mouth, unless he was on camera, and it always managed to distract Angel. He's not the only one who's noticed; Zelina's taken to having extra pens around the hotel rooms when they're having strategizing meetings so she doesn't accidentally end up grabbing one that Austin's had in his mouth. What he doesn't know is if Austin is aware of what he's doing or if it's a subconscious action.

“Austin?” he keeps his voice quiet so as not to disturb Andrade but the older man looks up from his computer anyway. Austin also looks up from his tablet after pausing whatever he's watching, pen still in his mouth, those plump lips slightly red from being wrapped around the pen. “You are very distracting.”

Austin cocks his head in confusion, hand reaching up to pull the ear buds out of his ear. “I didn't think it was that loud.”

Angel gives him a slight smirk and sets his book aside. It's only been a little over a week since they officially became a threesome off-screen as well as onscreen so Angel doesn't feel right just grabbing the younger man and pulling him to the bed. But if Austin wants to come join him on the bed for a little fun, who is he to argue with that? Andrade can join in once his online Q&A is over.

“Ay,” he full on smirks now as he lies back against the pillows and places his hands behind his head, “your movie is not what is distracting.”

Austin flashes him that cocky smirk he does so well on TV and sets the tablet and pen on the couch. He crawls up the bed until he's level with Angel, smirking down at him before lowering himself for a kiss. By the time they pull away from each other, they're both panting a bit and Andrade is grumbling to himself from the other bed.

“I'm being distracting?” Austin asks as innocently as he can.

“Yes, you are,” it's Andrade who answers.

“Well,” Austin grins at them both, “what are you going to do about it?”

“You will be in trouble when this is done,” Andrade is glaring at him from the other bed but there's no heat behind it. Well, there is heat but the kind that hints at a really good time later. He types out another answer on Twitter, making sure to correctly spell out the hashtag in his Q&A this time. He's already misspelled it once during this session when Angel changed his shirt while he was typing out an answer. It had been very distracting and Andrade plans on making him pay for that later. “Just be quiet.”

There's no use in telling the other two to behave, not when they're already so wound up. It didn't take Andrade long to learn his two new lovers had a lot of energy, Austin especially, and when their youngest is in a playful mood it often takes both of them to tire him out. Even as he's typing out another Twitter reply, Andrade is planning on ways to exhaust Austin as soon as he's done with his Q&A. And if he drags out the teasing, well that's just payback.

Austin straddles Angel's hips but keeps stealing glances over at Andrade until he sees the older man give him a nod. He may like to push the limits, act up being a brat, at times but if playing around with Angel right now will annoy Andrade then he can hold off. But once he sees the nod, he grins and goes down for another kiss, feeling one of Angel's hand cupping the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He can feel Angel try to flip them but he shifts to counteract it, not ready to give up control just yet. Usually he just follows the lead of his older, more experienced partners but tonight, right now, he wants to be the one making the decisions.

He grabs Angel's hands and pins them to the bed above his head, going in for another kiss before moving to kiss along Angel's neck, sucking gently so as not to leave a mark. Angel lets out a moan, a loud moan, and Austin quickly quiets him with a kiss before Andrade can complain about the noise. It doesn't work. He can still hear the grumble from the other bed and he has to hide his face against Angel's neck to muffle his laughter. All the times they've teased him in the last week or so, it feels good to get a little revenge.

“Shhh,” his voice is still muffled by Angel's neck. “Andrade needs quiet.”

“Side drawer,” Andrade says without looking over at them.

Austin lets go of one of Angel's hands to pull open the night stand drawer between the two beds. Inside is lube, a box of condoms, and a couple of toys, including a ball gag and Austin shoots Andrade a quick glare, knowing he was likely the original plan for the gag. He leaves everything else in the drawer for now but he expects the toys will come out later. He brings the gag into Angel's line of sight, looking down at his older lover uncertainly.

“Is it okay?” he asks. He hasn't used any toys on his lovers in this new relationship yet. They're all still discovering each other and what they like together. The other two have a lot more experience than him and it can be intimidating at times. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Gag him,” Andrade voices his opinion. “Three taps.” Their signal. Three taps or knocks is good. Five taps or knocks is stop immediately.

Angel gives him a nod and smile, raising his head slightly so Austin can slide the gag into his mouth and tie it, the ball of the gag just big enough so Angel can't close his lips. He goes to grab Angel's hand to ask for their three taps signal but before he can, Angel gives him those three taps to his cheek. Austin gives him an unimpressed look, or as best he can with the smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He uses Angel's shirt to pull him to a seated position, easily ridding the older man of the shirt before gently shoving him back down to the bed. He pins Angel's hands above his head again, making sure his grip is loose so the older man can move if needed, and he goes back to kissing and sucking along Angel's neck.

Angel is still letting out little, soft moans through the gag, trying to be quiet but Austin's lips feel so good. If he wanted to, he could easily reverse their positions. Austin's hold on his hands isn't too tight and even though his younger lover has a weight and height advantage on him, Angel has the experience edge. But so far Austin has only been on the receiving end of their encounters and if he feels like something new tonight, who is Angel to stop him from slowly exploring his body? Especially when that exploring is happening with those plump lips.

When Austin finally pulls away, sitting up as far as he can while still keeping Angel's wrists pinned, Angel can see the younger man's lips are slightly red from all the kissing. He's sure there's not an inch of his neck that was left unkissed. His cock is hard and is frustratingly so close to Austin's ass, sometimes brushing against it when Austin shifts his weight a certain way. Austin has stopped moving, stopped kissing him, and he wiggles impatiently, as much as he can with Austin holding him down.

“You look good like this,” Austin flashes that cocky grin at him, dipping his head down to kiss the ball in Angel's mouth. His cockiness covers his nerves. He knows he needs to trust Angel to tell him if he does something he doesn't want or hurts. They'd had a long conversation the night they all admitted their feelings, a conversation Austin had never had with his few previous lovers since he's never been serious with anyone. He's never been with anyone who was into using toys before, never knew he would enjoy it until Angel's vivid descriptions during that conversation had him hard just imagining it. They haven't used many different toys yet, and so far it's been Austin on the receiving end each time.

Austin leans back down, kissing along Angel's collarbone, down his chest, as far as he can reach without releasing Angel's hands. He's content to simply keep kissing and sucking every spot he can reach on Angel's body until Andrade is finished and can join them. It can't be much longer. He'd started his movie at the same time as Andrade's Q&A began and his movie had almost been done when Angel had called him a distraction.

Andrade signs off and quietly places his laptop aside, sliding off the bed so he can make his way over to his lovers. He did wait until Austin had gone back to kissing Angel's neck and they both weren't paying attention to his movement. This allows him to stand at the side of the bed and he reaches out to cup the back of Austin's head, getting his youngest lover to pull away from Angel and look at him.

To Angel's moaned out complaints, Andrade pulls Austin into a deep kiss. When they break apart, Andrade keeps his hand on the back of Austin's head and he leans forward to whisper into the younger man's ear. Again, to Angel's moans of complaints. Andrade just smirks down at the gagged man.

“You started this.”

Angel glares up at him, unable to argue with the gag in his mouth. He trusts both his lovers and knows whatever plan Andrade has whispered into Austin's ear will be worth it. He just wishes they would both hurry up and more clothes would be removed. So far he's the only one who's shirtless and it doesn't seem fair. He could easily just break Austin's hold on his wrists and probably get the younger man's shirt off quickly but he waits. He's being impatient but he is enjoying letting Austin have more control.

Austin does release his grip on Angel's wrists, moving to grasp the hem of his own shirt and lifts it over his head. He settles his weight a little lower on Angel's body now that he's not concentrating on keeping Angel's hands above his head. He can feel his hard cock rubbing against Angel's every time he moves even through the material of his shorts and Angel's sweats. When Andrade reaches passed him to pinch one of Angel's nipples, causing the man under him to buck his hips, Austin gasps and falls back against Andrade's chest.

This time it's Andrade who grasps Angel's wrists and places them against the bed's headboard. The hotel's beds don't offer anywhere for them to use handcuffs, something they have talked about making sure at least one bed has if they go ahead with renting a house together. If they're going to be at the Performance Center for a while, it would be nice to have some more room.

“Those stay there,” he warns, gently knocking Angel's hands against the headboard so the younger man understands to knock if he needs to stop. “Three times,” he reminds Angel. Having Angel in this position has been something he's been wanting all week, and he's been curious to see how Austin reacts to having a little more control. He runs a hand down Austin's back, leaning over to whisper into the younger man's ear.

Austin's eyes close at the touch of Andrade's hand and the feel of his warm breath against his ear. A smile pulls at his lips at Andrade's words, liking the images the older man is putting into his head. The whole while Andrade is whispering into Austin's ear, he's still playing with Angel's nipples, rolling the hardened nub between his fingers, sometimes pinching or scratching gently, alternating between them and keeping the other man on the edge. With Angel squirming at his touches, it's causing his cock to rub against Austin's, and Austin is now heavily leaning back into Andrade.

Andrade smirks down at Angel again, just long enough so Angel narrows his eyes at him, wondering what he has planned. His arm wraps around Austin's waist, using the leverage from still being on the floor, and he hauls their youngest lover off Angel, off the bed. Austin is spun around in Andrade's arms so they're both facing Angel, who's glaring at being left alone and hard. Hooking his thumbs into Austin's shorts, he pulls them down, showing the younger man isn't wearing anything underneath.

“Strip him,” he tells Austin, nudging him toward the end of the bed. He moves closer to the head of the bed, staring down at Angel as he lifts a hand to check the gag. “Good?”

Angel gives three knocks against the headboard. He's impatient, Austin's hands running down his legs after removing his sweats isn't helping, but he's good. Andrade dips his head down to plant a kiss to the corner of Angel's mouth, fingers tangling in dark hair and pulling just enough for Angel to feel it. When Andrade pulls away, it's to take off his own clothes then move to where Austin is standing at the end of the bed, pulling the younger man into another deep kiss.

Andrade kisses Austin's plump lips once more before he reluctantly puts a little space between them so he can reach down and grasp Angel's ankles. He spreads the legs open, leaning forward so he can run his hands from the ankles, up the legs, then back down, feeling the act Angel's body reacts to his touch. He knows Angel is anticipating what he thinks is about to happen but Andrade plans on surprising him. He grabs Austin again, gently shoving him into the space between Angel's legs so his back is pressed against Angel's groin and Andrade can spread his legs as well. There's just enough room left between the two sets of legs for Andrade to rest his knees on the bed, one hand moving to the back of Austin's head and one moving to the bed by Angel's hip.

Andrade tilts Austin's head slightly, exposing his neck, and locks eyes with Angel as he kisses and sucks their youngest lover into a squirming mess. It has the added bonus of teasing Angel every time Austin moves, his back rubbing along Angel's cock. Austin's fingers are digging into his back and Andrade has to reach back and grab them so he can pull away. He places Austin's hands on the bed, one of each side of Angel's hips so the younger man is reclining slightly with his legs spread so invitingly. He can reach all of Austin's sensitive spots in this position but he does take a moment to hook Angel's ankles over Austin's so the younger man's legs are pinned by the weight. 

“Check,” he looks over his shoulder at Angel, who knocks three times against the headboard. Satisfied, he turns his attention back to Austin, running his fingers along the inside of the young man's thighs as he lowers his head to take a nipple between his teeth. His fingers tighten on Austin's thighs as he feels the younger man begin to squirm the second Andrade gets his teeth on his nipple. Austin squirming, grinding back against Angel's cock, is part of his plan but he wants to make sure his youngest lover moves only in the way Andrade wants him to move.

Andrade kisses his way down Austin's chest, his stomach, plants little kisses along the inside of the younger man's thighs, before taking his cock in his mouth. Austin lets out a loud moan, arching his back, fingers gripping the comforter beneath him. This is the first time he's experienced Andrade's mouth in this way. Why haven't they done this sooner? It's so good. He just wants to collapse back on to Angel and let Andrade keep going for as long as he wants. Or at least until he makes Austin cum.

It's so hard for Angel to stay in position. He's used to being more in control, to being the one with the plan that he whispers into the ear of one lover before they tag team their third. This, having his words taken away, being ordered not to move his hands, not to touch, is frustrating but the anticipation of finally being touched, when it happens, is keeping him from moving. It's still so tempting to reach out a hand to trail it down Austin's back but he doesn't move. He has to settle instead for watching the way Austin's muscle ripple, the way his head falls back, and he so wishes he can see his younger lover's face. He absolutely loves watching Austin's face during sex.

Andrade works his mouth along Austin's cock, letting his fingers tease his thighs, his nails scratching lightly so as not to leave marks. Austin's gear would cover it but the less questions that they could get in the locker room, the better. Austin is close. Andrade can tell and he pulls away, ignoring Austin's protest. His hand replaces his mouth, stroking quickly, and he surges up to kiss the younger man, muffling his moans as he cums. He wraps an arm around Austin's waist to keep him from collapsing on top of Angel, pulling him forward into his arms instead and letting him recover for a moment. He meets Angel's eyes, sees the want in them, and he smirks.

“Should we release him?” he whispers into Austin's ear. “He's been good.”

“Yes,” Austin replies. He's not sure what else Andrade has planned for tonight but he's up for it.

“Free him,” Andrade steps back so Austin can turn and crawl up Angel's body. He goes and grabs a couple of bottles of water from the mini fridge before joining his lovers on the bed, sitting in the empty space beside Angel.

Austin takes Angel's wrists in his hands and, seeing the older man wince at the movement, starts to gently rub each one to help get some feeling back into them. When Angel's able to raise his hands, tweaking one of Austin's nipples to remind the younger man that he's still gagged, Austin ducks his head. He reaches behind Angel's head to unclip the gag, easing it out of his mouth and tossing it on the nightstand. Now free, Angel grabs Austin and hauls him down for a long kiss, ignoring Andrade chuckling beside them.

“Drink,” Andrade holds out the bottle of waters he'd grabbed once they pull away from each other. He makes sure Austin is drinking before he helps Angel sit up a little and holds the bottle to his lips. “Are you good?” he asks.

“Good,” Angel confirms. 

Andrade smirks, knowing Angel is expecting the night to go like it normally does, with them pinning Austin under them. But Austin isn't the one who started distracting him tonight, that's Angel, and he doesn't plan on letting the smooth talker change his plans. Andrade lets Angel's head drop back to the pillow, gently, then holds out his hand to Austin, drawing the younger man toward him and off of Angel. Much to Angel's disappointment. 

“Oh, Angel,” he smiles before kissing Austin. “Are we being distracting?”

Angel glares but he's smiling. “You are always distracting.”

Austin gently nips at Andrade's neck and reaches a hand out to pinch Angel's nipple, unhappy that Andrade has stopped kissing him.

“Yes,” Andrade laughs, pulling Austin closer, “you are distracting too.” He kisses Austin again. “Austin, you want to do something for me?”

“Yes,” Austin arches into Andrade's touch as the older man trails his fingers down his back to grip his ass.

“I want you,” Andrade nips at Austin's bottom lip, “to fuck Angel tonight.”

Angel moans out his agreement to that idea, wanting them to stop kissing each other and start paying attention to him. He spreads his legs impatiently, getting a chuckle from Andrade as the older man leans over him to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. Austin moves back down to sit between Angel's legs, coating his fingers with the lube Andrade hands him. He watches Angel's face as he slowly pushes a finger inside him, adding a second at Andrade's order. He bends down, taking the tip of Angel's cock in his mouth, feeling fingers gripping his hair.

“I think he likes that,” Andrade watches Austin get Angel all worked up. He lays down next to Angel, running a hand down the younger man's chest, pinching and teasing his nipples, while his other hand tangles in Angel's hair as he whispers into his ear. “I bet his fingers feel good inside you. I bet you wish it was his cock, don't you?”

Austin curls his fingers inside Angel, hitting just the right spot to make Angel cry out. He pulls his fingers out when Angel demands to be fucked now, stroking his own cock before he rolls on the condom Andrade tosses at him. He uses more lube then slowly pushes his cock into Angel, stopping when he's fully buried when he hears Andrade telling him to pause, much to both his and Angel's displeasure. Austin still feels sensitive after the blow job from Andrade and Angel's been waiting so long already, it's so hard for both of them to hold still under their oldest lover's gaze.

“What should I do with you?” Andrade can feel the small trembles running through Angel's body as he tries not to move. “Actually, I want you on your stomach.”

Angel glares at him, waiting until Austin has pulled out before turning over, getting his knees under him. Andrade's fingers make their way back to Angel's hair as Austin pushes back in, holding still when he's all the way in, waiting for Andrade. The older man gently lifts Angel shoulders so he can slide under and settle his lover between his legs. Angel immediately takes advantage of the position and takes Andrade's cock in his mouth. With a nod from Andrade, Austin begins thrusting into Angel, hands gripping Angel's hips tightly to keep him from being shoved too hard into Andrade.

Austin is the first to feel himself getting close and he tries to slow down his thrusts, changing his angle. A few more thrusts and he's cumming for the second time, collapsing to the bed beside his two lovers, exhausted. The earlier blow job had taken a lot of of him and he finds it tempting to just close his eyes, rest, but Angel still has his lips wrapped around Andrade's cock. He can sleep later.

Andrade has his fingers in Angel's hair still, but he's letting the other man control the pace of the blow job. Every now and then he tightens his grip on Angel's hair, causing the younger man to moan around his cock. He's noticed Angel really likes having his hair played with or gently pulled during sex and he does it as often as he can. Angel has him so close and he tightens his fingers in his hair again, trying to gently pull Angel away, but Angel stubbornly stays on him, swallowing everything.

Angel flips over to his back, lying in between his two recovering lovers. Waiting. Impatiently. Finally they start moving but when Andrade pulls Austin into a kiss over him, it's all Angel can do to stay quiet and not scream at him. He's played Andrade's game all night, now it's his turn! Andrade starts kissing along his neck while Austin moves down between his legs, kissing along his thighs. When Austin finally takes his cock in his mouth, Angel feels his hips buck up and hands quickly grip his hips to keep them on the bed. Austin is good with his mouth, so talented, but he's still new to giving blow jobs so they've been trying to take it slow with him.

“Oh, Dios,” he cries out, already feeling over-stimulated from Austin sucking his cock and Andrade pinching his nipples and sucking on his neck. They've made him wait so long tonight and he's not going to last. He cries out a warning, feels Austin's hand replace his mouth, and then Angel is spilling, his loud cry muffled by Andrade's lips on his.

While Andrade gently moves Angel to rest against his chest, Austin goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself off. He returns with a couple wet washclothes, trying to mimic what Andrade and Angel do for him after a long night of them teasing him. He and Andrade carefully wipe down Angel's body, then Andrade uses a cloth on his own. He gets Angel to drink the rest of the bottle of water from earlier while Austin throws the wet cloths in the tub and returns, grabbing them each a pair of shorts from their bags. It's too early for bed but they can all use a nap.

Austin moves Andrade's laptop from the second bed and, after pulling on his shorts, slides into the bed. Andrade and Angel each grab their own shorts and climb into the bed on either side of him. Austin is quick to fall asleep. He'd had a long, hard workout in the morning and then sex had taken the rest of his energy. His head rests on Andrade's shoulder and Angel is curled up behind him with his arm around Austin's waist. How can he not fall asleep when he feels so warm and safe?

Angel laughs softly when he hears the quiet noises coming from Austin as he sleeps. “It is like he's purring,” he tells Andrade, meeting the older man's eyes over Austin's head. “Like a little gatito.”

“Yes,” Andrade chuckles, “he is.”


End file.
